After the Adventure: An Anthology
A periodically updated anthology of stories that take place in the Star Wars galaxy inspired by Clone Wars Adventures characters. Completely free from delusional ramblings about Sith God-Empresses, extremely graphic physical descriptions, and whatever other oddities that have become a CWA Character Wiki staple. The main focus are stories based around Clone Wars Adventures that take place after the Clone Wars. But really it's just stories I wanted to write so sometimes they won't always be that. Untitled -- A humble farmer and a drunkard team-up to drive the Empire out of their town. What could go wrong? Episode I: Chapter 1: The Daily Routine If the scraps in the local cantina’s trash compactor aren’t up to his standard, a Coruscant underworld rat can reach the upper levels of the planet in a minute. An Imperial Star Destroyer can reach the other side of the galaxy faster than you can say the word “rebellion”. With a little moisture, the polystarch you find in ration packs can rise in the blink of an eye. Under the right care, an uneti tree can blossom in less than a year. In my experience, change moves faster than all of that. Still lying in my bed, I leaned over towards the window above my nightstand and peaked under the curtains. I was unable to see the sunrise on that side of the house, but I was able to see the bronze blanket it bestowed onto the world at dawn. When the blanket finally creeps up and illuminates the tree leaves, I begin the morning routine.' ' I'm a farmer, a tree farmer to be exact. Some people laugh when I tell them that, but I don't mind. The credits aren't worth bragging about but it's enough to keep me afloat, especially around holidays. It's also much more reliable in the long run than growing necessities. The Jonik's family ranch, just up the road, was seized by the Empire. Haven't heard from them since aside from a few rumors about Mr. Jonik doing time for petty theft. No doubt Governor DeMorferry took their farm so he could have an unlimited supply of Nerf steak to feed his fat face. Politics aside, the trees remind me of home, and there is nothing more therapeutic than tending to them. And in these dark times, a way to relieve stress is just as valuable as food There’s nothing like starting your morning with a deep breath of the fresh, morning breeze. It’s a benefit the townspeople of Cindernock don’t have, thanks to the pollution from the factories. Right in front of me are my trees, twenty-five pink-leaved uneti trees lined up in perfect rows and columns of five. Living out of town is partially why I manage to avoid Cindernock’s trademark, but most of the work is done by the trees; they release a nice fragrance in the air when they’re happy. Another perk of the trade. The process of caring for the trees is fairly simple. I walk to the well and take a bucket of water, and then I water the trees. The real errand is in the execution. I'm going to sound insane, but there's more to it then dumping water on trees. It's about your connection with the trees, treating them as they should be treated: as living individuals. They like to conversate, they appreciate being treated with respect. Column 4 Row 3 aka Yoda enjoys when I hum a song, Column 2 Row 4 aka Sera likes being asked about ther day (regardless of whether she has an answer), and Column 1 Row 2, Marcia, is angry the next day when I don't wave goodbye when we're finished. Repeat twenty-five times. Chapter 2: Von's Cantina Chapter 3: Who Doesn't Like a Good Story? Chapter 4: The Accord Chapter 5: Cremation Episode II: The Veteran